Dear Friend
by Alec Davenport
Summary: Magnus has returned to his habitual spot to think and recollect in solitude. Instead, he finds himself confronted by a dear friend who hopes to aid Magnus' broken heart.


_A/N: This can be read as a standalone one-shot but it is (in inspiration) a sequel to Chapter 7 of Sandalwood and Shadowhunters. _

* * *

Magnus stood in silence as he lost himself in the view. A gentle breeze rustled the dried leaves that littered the ground in specks of brown and orange. His cat-like golden-green eyes focused in the distance as his thoughts and memories ran circles around him. He could hear the brokenness in Alec's voice clearly in his ears as if he were still there. He had not the courage nor the words to approach then, and that was why he was here now - to escape, to find himself, to cloak himself in the comfort of solitude - for immortals, there was no greater constant than one's own self.

A voice startled him and he turned around to see a familiar face - a woman who looked no older than 20, dressed in a fashionable dark purple trench coat and a lavender scarf flying behind her in the wind.

"Magnus Bane," she addressed him formally before her warm smile broke out. "I thought you were avoiding me when you didn't return my calls. Yet here you are," the woman said, gesturing around her. Her familiar voice was sweet and comforting. "Must it always be Battle Hill? It's quite a climb."

"My dear, Tessa." Magnus smiled as he approached, lending out a hand for her to take. "The climb is part of the charm."

"You only come here for one reason," Tessa replied. Moving to Magnus side, she leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "To escape."

With a wry smile, Magnus turned back to the skyline and sighed. "Had I known you were were coming back to New York, I would have thrown a little soirée."

"We both know you're in no frame of mind to throw a party, Magnus," Tessa said, he accusing words soft and gentle. "The fact that you're up here is proof enough."

Magnus laughed softly. "Perhaps you know me a little too well."

"It happens when you've known someone for 200 years," she replied, turning to follow his gaze. "I met him recently."

Magnus raised a brow in question. "Who?"

"Alec Lightwood. Yesterday - he was at the Institute when I visited."

"Alec," Magnus whispered, pursing his lips. He dropped his gaze and turned around and set off, Tessa habitually falling into stride beside him - they had done this before a lifetime ago. He smiled when Tessa slipped her arm around his, another old habit, and together they walked. "How is he?"

"Nursing a broken heart," Tessa replied. "He tries to hide it, but it shows in his eyes."

"And what do my eyes betray?" Magnus asked. They stopped and he turned his head to her. He watched as Tessa searched his face and her expression saddened. She held up her hand to cup his cheek.

"You miss him," she said softly. She pulled her hand away and they continued walking arm-in-arm. "You made an error in judgement. It happens to the best of us."

Magnus chuckle was empty. "And what do you know of what happened?"

"More than you think," Tessa replied. "You may be the High Warlock of Brooklyn, but I have my ways."

Magnus smirked. "That you do."

Finding a small marble bench that overlooked a picturesque view of the city, they sat down in silence, enjoying each other's company as they did in Paris so long ago. Magnus leaned back, bracing his arms behind him and craned his head to look up - the clouds shimmering off his golden-green eyes.

"Would you have given up your immortality? For Will?" Magnus wondered aloud.

"_We are chained to this life by a chain of gold, and we dare not sever it for fear of what lies beyond the drop,_ that is what you told me once. Still, to save myself from the pain of watching him die, of outliving my own children. If Will were still by my side, there are few things I wouldn't have parted with for that chance."

"I've loved and lost loves enough times in my life - it gets easier, but it is never easy," said Magnus. "You live in the present and leave the pain will eventually remain behind in the past."

Tessa looked at him, her grey eyes dark like the sky just before rainfall. "But Alec is different."

Magnus couldn't deny the truth in her words. "He is different." He closed his eyes and saw nothing but clear blue eyes staring back at him. Beside him, he felt Tessa shift and heard the rustle of her steps against the grass.

"Why am I different?" Her voice had changed, deepened and the familiarity tugged at his heart in ways he was reluctant to admit. He opened his eyes and where Tessa once stood, now stood Alec in a purple trench coat and a light lavender scarf twirled around his neck. The sight would have brought a smile to his face had it not broken his heart instead.

Magnus eyes widened in surprise and he found himself an inch apart from the slightly shorter man despite having no recollection of ever getting up. He saw himself react - his hands cupped Alec's face and the perfect replica of brilliant blue eyes stared up at him, leaving him breathless. "This is cruel," he murmured. His heart pounded in his chest and then stopped - regret and sadness overwhelmed him as Alec's eyes turned grey and Tessa's form returned.

She smiled sadly and took one his hands and squeezed it. "Sometimes cruelty is the only way," she said. "The reason behind Alec's continued encounters with Camille was because he sought a kindred spirit - he saw her as someone who had loved you, someone who knew you as he did."

"A kindred spirit? They are nothing alike," Magnus pointed out. "A cold rock would have provided similar companionship without the teeth."

A peal of laughter escaped Tessa's lips. "Knowing someone who knew you was all the commonality he needed," said Tessa, pointing at him. "I never said his decision to confide in her was wise."

He sighed and returned to the bench, lying down along its length to stare at the sky. "It still doesn't change what he did-tried to do."

"He would have come to you," Tessa replied. There was confidence in her voice, making him turn to her. She tapped her temple with her finger and smiled. "Connecting to him was easier than I expected for someone so reserved. His only motive was to keep you with him." Magnus had moved to sit up and was now staring at her, conflict evident on his ever youthful face. "He should be telling you this, not me."

"I never gave him the chance," Magnus murmured in reply. "And what exactly do you expect in return for this-" he gestured between them with his hand. "favour?"

"A great deal, Magnus Bane." Tessa grinned and sat beside him with a noticeable bounce. "Everlasting happiness."

"_Everlasting happiness_," Magnus repeated wryly. "My dear, happiness is a facet of life not even the greatest of magic can bestow."

Tessa shook her head and laughed. slipping her arm around his. He could feel the warmth of her body against his side and it was comforting. "There is no magic needed - well, perhaps a little - for it's not my happiness that I seek, but yours." she said. "I was lucky to have found two great loves in my life. And now you have found yours." She smiled and rested her head against his shoulder. "What more can I ask for a dear friend?"

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading. If you loved it or hated it, please leave a review and let me know._


End file.
